


Loner's Tale

by OrangeMan



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Lots of stuff will happen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeMan/pseuds/OrangeMan
Summary: Meet Acorn, as she goes from her home, to the land of the clans. (I don't know where I'm going with this. Also my first fanfic) TW: Blood and violence.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Acorn trudged through the thick undergrowth that led to the camp she was staying in. All was quiet. Guilt burned in her chest. She had gotten one of her new friends killed today, by a rattlesnake. If she had just acted faster, she could have saved him.

  
Acorn padded into the clearing and meowed a greeting to her mate, Bumble. Her brother also greeted her. She padded across the sandy clearing to her den, where three fuzzy furballs shot out of squeaking: “Mama’s back!”

  
The largest one meowed out: “I’m hungry!” The other two kits quickly joined in.

  
“Okay, okay!” Acorn meowed blissfully, her warm brown pelt shining in the light. She padded quickly into the dark, musty den, and the kits quickly followed. Acorn fell onto her side, and kits began feeding. She blissfully forgot about the tragedy that had happened earlier that day.

  
A group of five cats swiftly padded through the forest that night, their different colored pelts dimly showed in the small amount of moonlight. They growled softly as they approached the place Acorn was staying. Bumble, however, saw the cats approach and called out a warning.

  
Acorn awoke, and calmed down the kits as she moved out of her den. Her brother, Snow was also awake. Five of her new friends entered the dusty clearing.  
“What are you doing here so late at night?” Acorn asked, her voice soft as not to wake the kits.

  
“You know why. You got one of our cats killed.” Came the growling response from the leader of the group.

  
Acorn’s stomach twisted as she remembered the tragedy. “That was an accident!” she replied indignantly.

  
“‘Accident’ indeed. How very convenient the snake bit her and not you. How convenient that you even went over there with her. I say that you led him there, and had him killed.” a ginger tom snarled. There were shouts of “Yeah!” from the other cats in the group.

  
Acorn was speechless at the accusation, and another one of the cats spoke, this time a silver she-cat.

  
“So now we’re here to give you a lesson!”

  
Acorn dropped into a fighting stance, as did Bumble and her brother. The group of 5 cats charged forward. Acorn smoothly ran up to one of them, and slashed their shoulder, while biting their leg. Blood spurted from the open wound, and Acorn continued clawing at that cat. Another tom slashed her leg open, and she slashed his nose in response.  
Two toms were attacking Bumble, driving him steadily back into the thorn barrier. One of them slashed at his face, which he dodged. Right into the waiting swipe at his legs from the other cat, that dropped him to the ground. One of the cats bit into his throat, and there was a rush of blood, as Bumble mewed in pain. Slowly, the light died in Bumbles eyes as he lost more and more blood. He was dead, his striped fur stained with blood.

  
Acorn wailed across the clearing as she saw her mate fall, but was tackled by the silver she-cat. Acorn slashed at the she cat several times, until her flanks were full of blood and scratches. The silver cat buckled under one of Acorn’s blows, and collapsed to the ground. The ginger tom saw this and leapt for her. He knocked Acorn to the ground, and placed a paw on her neck. She was pinned.

  
Acorn’s brother Snow’s assailant was joined by the two that killed Bumble, striking at him in unison. Eventually he collapsed to the ground. His white fur red with blood. He knew he wouldn’t survive his wounds.

  
One of the four surviving attackers went into the den, and found Acorn’s kits sleeping soundly. This cat slit each of the kit’s throats. They all squeaked and died. This cat left the den, carrying each of the kit’s bodies.

  
Acorn saw her mate and brother die, tears welling in her eyes. As a cat left her den, she saw her three kits, dead, hanging from his jaw. Acorn wailed loudly. “NO! Not my kits!” She started sobbing, but quickly controlled herself. She kicked out at the ginger toms leg, he buckled and she stood up quickly, haring out of the clearing and into the forest. Looking back at the life she once knew with sadness. She wondered where her paws would take her now. Deep inside her, anger, resentment, and a hunger for revenge burned.


	2. Chapter 2

Acorn had been travelling for a while now, not sure of where she was going. She had lost track of time, but she thinks it’s been about a moon. Acorn sighed, some days she even lacked the wilpower to get up from where she was sleeping. 

The area she was travelling through had few cats.  _ Which is great, I don’t want to meet another false friend. _ Acorn thought bitterly. She stepped around a rock, and ran through the grassy field, knowing she wouldn’t be able to catch much food there.

That night, after no luck with food, her stomach growled. Acorn couldn’t be bothered to do anything about it, or sleep. She just trudged on through the field. Her stomach  _ hurt _ , and not just because of hunger. Her belly would still fill with milk, and there wasn’t any kit around to feed to remove it, so she just ignored it. 

The next morning Acorn didn’t even feel tired from a restless night, so she just kept walking. To where? She didn’t know or care. Just away from the ‘friends’ that had ruined her life. The dusty ground beneath her paws turned wet and fertile as she approached a river. Acorn looked for a way to cross it, but to no avail. So she just took to following the river .

Acorn followed the river for several days, wondering where she might break her travel. She followed the river to a rocky outcrop from a nearby hill the river is flowing down. She continued to follow the river up the hill, when she reached the top, something crashed into her side, knocking her over.  _ Another cat!  _ Acorn thought, as she tried to stand up. But she couldn’t. A paw was on her neck, pinning her to the ground.

“What are you doing on Thistleclan’s territory?” the cat growled.

“Thistle-what?” Acorn asked, confused.

“Thistleclan. Do you not know of the four warrior clans that live near here?” He meowed in surprise.

“Of course not, I’ve just arrived here. I’m just travelling here.” She replied.

“That doesn’t matter, this is Thistleclan territory, and you’re trespassing.”

“It doesn’t look as if the likes of  _ you _ can stop me.” Acorn hissed rudely. 

The other cat hissed at Acorn’s insult, and pressed his leg down on Acorn’s neck. Acorn knew she had to break out of his pin, and if it came to a fight, then she didn’t care. Acorn attempted to ram one of her legs into the other cat’s leg.

“What are you-” The cat meowed out in surprise, and then fell flat on his face. Acorn stood up quickly, and unsheathed her claws. Her warm brown pelt was bristling with anticipation for the fight she figured was about to come.

* * *

Gorsepelt stood up, getting annoyed with the brown she-cat that had caused him to fall flat on his face. He hissed and leapt at her, claws out. He attempted to scratch at her face and sides, but Acorn had dodged nimbly out of the way. 

He felt a heavy blow to his side, and a flow of blood. He stared at the she-cat, who had blood -  _ his blood - _ on her paw. The she-cat dealt another blow to his other side, and dodged another one of his blows.  _ Where did a rogue get so good at fighting? _

* * *

Acorn felt her claws slide across the tom’s pelt, not yet knowing the gravity of what she was doing. She dodged another blow, and slid under his legs, scraping her claws on his vulnerable belly. She then hooked her paw around his leg and tripped him again, and this time he did not get up. 

Blood and dust covered his fur, and Acorn didn’t have a scratch from the fight. She looked down at his body, the rage from the battle leaving her mind. Her opponent was still alive, but might not survive if he didn’t get help. Her mind was clear for the first time in a moon.  _ What have I done?  _ She thought in horror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> She'll meet the clans soon, I swear. I'm new to writing, so I would love to hear criticism. Just be nice about it.


End file.
